Blind Date
by KooriRoninheart
Summary: It was just suppose to be a friendly date, funny how things never work out they way you plan it.  A Short Story


_While running around in game late one night with a friend this fluff of a story popped into my head. It does not follow the plot-line of either of our tales, though does use characters involved in both. It's gotten some positive feedback so wanted to share. - K

* * *

_

**Blind Date**

Taking another sip of the sweet alcoholic drink in front of him Obito studied the quiet Blood Knight sitting across from him. She seemed intent on her own drink as her fingers absently twirled the hair she had pulled back into a loose ponytail.

"So," he said clearing his voice, he frowned as she jumped slightly. "My father says you are a member of the Argent Dawn …"

"Argent Crusade actually," she said softly. "High Lord Tirion renamed us once we reached Northrend."

His reply was interrupted by the timely arrival of their meal. Obito smiled and voiced his thanks to the elf that sat his plate down. Delectable scents teased him as he waited for his date to start on her plate of fresh fruit and a cold chicken salad.

He glanced down at the braised ribs on his plate wondering if he had over-ordered but decided the many evenings of eating out of his backpack justified the meal. Resisting the urge to use his fingers he picked up his knife and fork and started to carefully strip the meat off the bones. After enjoying a couple of bites he glanced over at the young woman across the way and found her eyes on him. He smiled and she blushed her gaze dropping back to her plate in front of her.

"I ordered way too much," she mumbled under her breath.

Obito frowned at her barely touched plate. "You're giving my mother a run for her money for eating like a bird," he said with a smirk.

"It's not that," his companion said, "it's just that I … ate before coming."

Obito hid a smile behind a napkin as he wiped the sauce from his lips. "Una Whitebrook, niece of the illustrious Magister Whitebrook, I know he and my father set up this blind date some fiddle-faddle about me spending too much time with my dragonhawk. I'm guessing you were encouraged to come because a Ravenwind is a fine catch for any woman and I just recently shall we say came to age." He waved off her attempt to interrupt him. "I know such arrangement can be uncomfortable, but I never even considered eating before a dinner date to speed along the event. I'm not sure if I should be offended or impressed."

"It's not like that at all!" She said her voice finally losing the whispering tone she had used most of the evening. "I didn't expect him to make me a picnic lunch …"

"Him?" Obito asked rising a slender eyebrow. He was rewarded by a blush which threatened to hide the freckles that crossed the bridge of her nose.

"A friend …" she stuttered.

"Just a friend?" Obito asked.

"Not just a friend," she admitted, "he's kind of my boyfriend … Master Ravenwind I'm sure you're a good guy …"

"Please call me Obito," he interrupted.

"Obito," she corrected, "you're a very handsome elf and I'm sure any woman would be happy to be at your side but … you're just not my type. I really don't know why my Uncle even set this up. I don't mean to embarrass you like this."

"No embarrassment, Lady Whitebrook," Obito said smoothly keeping a smile on his face as his shoulders relaxed slightly. "Truth be told, you are not my type either but a date with a beautiful woman didn't sound like a horrible way to spend an evening and it pleases my father, something I don't do so often."

Una's stance lightened up and she seemed to let out a breath she had been holding. "My uncle said you recently arrived in Silvermoon, where have you been?"

"Wherever my bow may be at service," he replied. "Recently I have been aiding your comrades in the icy lands of the north. I've had my fill of the scourge and snow, by the Sunwell how I hate the snow. I'm sure we could exchange tales of the battlefield all evening, but I rather hear more about the man that makes your cheeks flush. I pray he's not the jealous type? And if he is may I ask his name so I know who to avoid in the near future?"

This bought him an earnest laugh. "Ash knew about this façade," she said. "He trusts me."

"Ash … Ashal Orlinde?" Obito asked.

"Yes," Una said brightly, "do you know him?"

Obito nodded. "I know of him, don't believe we've ever met. A friend of a friend, he's older than me and as a Blood Knight we don't frequent the same haunts. However my friend Vorat speaks highly of him."

"Commander Vorat Raven… of course," Una said shaking her head as the surnames clicked. "I'm sorry I wasn't raised within these walls, family names are still unfamiliar to me at times. Is he your brother?"

"He's my cousin on my father's side," Obito replied, "much older cousin I may add." He winked at her.

"You don't look anything alike," Una said, "I would have never guessed you were family. My cousin and I are often mistaken as sibling from our resemblance."

Obito shrugged, "I'm a mirror image of my father. I'm not sure where the family resemblance was lost; knowing my father I'd wager magic was involved."

A confused look passed over his date's face as the meaning of his words sunk in. "He used magic to enhance his appearance and that of his son? That is so vain …"

"Because we Quel'dorei are known for our humility," Obito replied with a smirk. "He's ancient, it may have happened a thousand years ago for all I know, not something you bring up over the family dinner."

"A thousand years … and you call your cousin old, how old are you?" Una's candor was refreshing.

"I am barely out of the academy," Obito said, "though unlike my parents I finished my training in a couple of years not a few decades. We no longer have that leisure; our ranks need to be replenished."

"I understand all too well about having to grow up quickly," Una said, her hand moved to her neck and he watched her startle. A look of panic crossed her attractive face. She glanced down to confirm what her hand told her and then scooted her chair back and glanced around on the floor.

"Lady Whitebrook is everything okay?" he asked.

"My necklace," she said in a voice laced with panic. "I never take it off; it was a gift from my grandfather."

Obito quickly looked around their table. "What does it look like?" he asked.

"It's a Truesilver pendant in the shape of the symbol of the Holy Light," Una replied as she stood and did a quick pat down of the shapely blue silk dress she was wearing.

The description caused Obito to frown not many here spoke of the Holy Light. "I'm afraid I don't see it here," he said, "May I offer you my Ranger's eyes as you retrace your steps from this evening? I've been trained to pick up the faintest of signs."

"I … if you don't mind," she said, "It means the world to me."

"Of course," he waved one of the wait staff over. "I'm sorry; Ketor, I and Lady Whitebrook must leave before your magnificent dessert course. Can you put our bill on my father's tab and please add a generous gratuity for yourself and the rest of the staff, dinner and service were superb as always."

"Of course, Master Ravenwind, let me get your coats. Would you like a doggy bag for Hotaru?" Ketor replied with a bow.

"Perhaps just an apple," Obito replied, "she'll be expecting something regardless of the fact I fed her before arriving."

Soon he was opening the door for Una and they stepped out into the darken streets of Silvermoon. "I must now defer hospitality for the sake of usefulness. If you will take the lead, my lady, I will scout the ground behind you as we walk, just retrace your steps from earlier in the day."

Una nodded and walked off; Obito fell in step behind her, his eyes on the ground looking for anything which would sparkle like jewelry. So intent on his search he didn't notice her stopping until he almost stepped on her heels. He caught himself and looked up to find they were standing before a closed salon. "I got my nails and hair done," she said, "but the shop is closed now."

Reaching around her Obito rang the doorbell, musical chimes could be heard from within. "They are closed!" Una gasped, "We shouldn't be rude."

"I'm a Ravenwind," Obito replied with a smirk, "it's my entitlement to be impolite."

The door opened and they were met by a grumpy looking male Quel'dorei, whose look quickly changed when his eyes fell on Obito. "Ah, Master Ravenwind, it is an honor. What bring you to my shop this evening?"

"Sorry to trouble you Master Fireslayer, I won't take up too much of your time," Obito said with a bow. "Lady Whitebrook was a patron in your shop earlier this evening and has misplaced a necklace that has great sentimental value to her. Did you come across any jewelry as you tidied up after closing?"

"No, I'm afraid not," the proprietor said with a frown.

"If it is not too much trouble may we take a quick look ourselves?" Obito asked.

"Of course … of course," Master Fireslayer waved them inside as he switched on a light filling the small salon with a warm glow.

"I sat over here," Una said walking to one of the ornate chairs. "And then over here," she moved to another station. Obito saw nothing out of the ordinary and after another apology for the intrusion the pair continued down the street. Their path was leading them toward the front gate.

"Where to next, my lady?" he asked.

"Prior to getting my hair done is when … Ash and I um …" her voice trailed off and he could sense her heartbeat increasing.

"Had your picnic?" he asked.

"Yes … picnic …" she replied flustered.

Tipping his head off to the side to hide his smile he let out a shrill whistle startling his companion. A moment later out of the shadows Hotaru appeared, the orange and red dragonhawk let out a squawk as he reached out and brushed her beak. "Yes … yes," he said, "I have your snack right here." He took an apple out of his coat pocket and she greedily gobbled it down.

"She's beautiful," Una said at his side.

"Thank you," Obito replied, "I know there is little that can harm a seasoned pair such as ourselves in the forest outside the gates but I prefer to have my partner with me, just in case."

"Of course," Una replied, "it wasn't too far, should we find a torch to help light our way?"

"The moon is full," Obito pointed out, "that will be good enough for me, lead on."

True to her word a short time later she came to a stop at a small coppice of trees. "This is where Ash brought me," she said.

With a mental command for Hotaru to stay alert, Obito crouched down and started looking for the telltale flash of silver in the moonlight. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Una doing the same, running her hand through the blades of grass. As he moved further into the grove he started picking up scents from the earlier picnic. Seems they had dined on fried chicken, biscuits and cherry pie. His nose picked up the scent of musk as he came to certain area where the grass was completely trampled; he welcomed the darkness to hide his blush. If the maiden had lost her necklace this would be the spot so holding his embarrassment in check he did an extensive search of the area but to no avail.

"I don't believe your necklace is here, Lady Whitebrook," he said after he finished his scouting, "is there any other place we can check?"

"I would guess the barracks would be the next step," she replied with a deep sigh. "It's lost isn't?" she said sadly.

"The night is not over yet," Obito replied, "lead on." Calling Hotaru to his side he followed her back into the gates of Silvermoon toward Farstriders' Square the entire time his eyes scrutinize the ground they walked on. He had a couple of times he spotted something luminous in the moonlight but each time it ended up not being what they were seeking. Once it was a lady's earring and other just a discarded piece of rubbish. Soon they were standing outside the barracks of the Blood Knights.

"Guess this is where we part our ways," Una said hesitantly, "I'm sorry for spoiling your evening, Obito."

"I wouldn't think of leaving your side until we have extinguished every possible chance of finding your pendant, my lady, please lead on." Obito said.

"Um …" Una glanced at the doorway. "The Blood Knights aren't really keen on having those not in our ranks within the halls."

Obito rolled his eyes. "Which room is yours, Lady Whitebrook?"

She pointed to a second story window. "Third one there from the right, why?"

"I'll meet you there, please remember to scout the hallway on your way." Obito said.

"You're a hunter not a rogue, how do you plan to …"

Obito cut her off with a wave of her hand. "Thinking with your loyalties where they are, it is best you don't know. I've slept off a drink or two in my cousin's quarters. I'll meet you in your room."

She raised an eyebrow and then nodded her head. After seeing her safely inside he moved over to the side of the building where one of the brilliant red banners of the city hung down. With a quick command to Hotaru to stay, he jumped lightly grabbing it and using it as makeshift rope quickly climbed to the second floor. Walking along the small ledge there he made his way to Una's room. The window was ajar so he opened it and slipped into the darken room. A quick glance told him he was alone so he sat down on a plush chair and waited. A few minutes later the door opened and Una stepped inside, she looked like she was breaking into a vault at the Royal Exchange instead of entering her own bedroom. After shutting the door she turned on the light, he had to smile as she jumped slightly seeing him sitting there. She looked around the room and spied the open window.

"I'm going to have to lock that from here on out," she replied with a shake of her head. "Are you sure you aren't a rogue?"

"I'm resourceful and now that you are here let us see if we can find that necklace of yours."

They went to opposite sides of the room and started working their way through the small space. Una moved a stool over to the side of the bed and stepped on it to reach a shelf above her head. "I was looking for a hairpin earlier up here, maybe it caught on something …" Obito listened with half an ear as he opened the drawer of the bureau he meant to search. As the silky underclothing came into view Una let out a gasp. "Not there, I'll look there …" Her sudden movement upset her balancing act and she started to fall. Leaping across the bed he tried to stop her from hitting the ground but lost his own footing and they tumbled onto her comforter.

"Sorry," she said breathlessly, from where she laid across his chest. "I'm a bit of a klutz."

His rebuttal was cut short as her door opened. "Una, I saw your light on, guess you ditched that arrogant …" Glancing over his head Obito was surprised to see a dark-haired elf standing in the doorway, he looked back at the stunned elf still sprawled across him … on top of her bed.

"Oh shit," he whispered, her eyes shared his sentiment. He quickly moved, lightly pushing her back to her feet.

"She fell …" he started.

"I fell," Una echoed, "You know how clumsy I am … Master Ravenwind just tried to cushion my fall."

"Uh-huh," the other elf said crossing his arms across his chest. The hunter realized the stranger was dressed only in simple leggings; his feet and chest were bare. He sure wasn't clothed as someone would be visiting a comrade in arms room.

"Ash, he was only helping me find my necklace, the one my grandfather gave me … I lost it." She let out a soft sob at the end which instantly broke the other's coldness, in two steps he crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's not lost, beloved," he said, "I found it in my room; I meant to return it to you. Sorry it caused you to worry." As he spoke he took the pendant out of his pocket.

Obito took a step back and into the drawer he had left open in his futile attempt to catch Una. Knocking it off the runner it crashed to the ground. He made a hasty grab and ended up with a fistful of silky underclothing which he quickly dropped and stepped back like he'd been bit. The elf knew his ears were bright red. "Well … I should go now … lost has been found and all that."

Ash's gaze darkened once more. Survival instincts kicked in and as Obito knelt in a sign of cleaning up he laid down a magical ice trap. "I have that," Una said in a panicked voice and moved toward him. He stepped forward to block her but she triggered the trap covering the room with frost.

"What the hell?" Ash growled.

Obito made a dash for the still opened window when something hard slammed into his side making him crash into the wall. He quickly regained his footing as Ash moved in front of the open window.

"You said you trusted me!" Una shouted.

"Then why is he acting so fucking guilty?" the other Blood Knight retorted matching her tone.

"I've dueled a paladin," Obito replied, rubbing his aching side. "It ain't fun …"

"And I kick his ass every time," a familiar voice said from the doorway. Vorat Ravenwind looked around the thawing room before his eyes settled on Obito, he frowned. "Last place I would expect to find you, Cousin."

"I can explain," Obito said, "if given the chance."

"We're all ears," Ash said sitting back on the windowsill. Una busied herself collecting the items from the fallen drawer.

There were sounds of more feet coming down the hall and Vorat stuck his head out the door. "I have this go back to bed," he said and shut the door before anyone else could see inside.

Obito's hand was brushed aside as Una lifted up the hem of his silken shirt to reveal a large bruise already forming. She let out a loud sigh and glared over her shoulder at her boyfriend. Reaching up from where she was kneeling she laid her hand on the sore, a moment later it started to fade and along with it the pain.

After the healing Obito pulled down his shirt and mumbled a thank you, the feeling of being a mouse surrounded by cats ready to pounce was becoming overwhelming. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath; he hadn't done anything wrong he should probably stop acting like it.

"All right," Vorat said pulling a chair around and sitting down. "Start talking." Both Una and Obito started speaking at the same time. "You'll have your chance in a moment Private Whitebrook, I was speaking to my cousin he's the only one that shouldn't be here if I am to understand the tongue waggling of the guards."

"Damn right," Ash grumbled.

"I went on a blind date this evening set up by my father and Magister Whitebrook," Obito said. "Lady Whitebrook made it pretty clear early on that she was already happily taken and like me this evening was a favor to the elder who set it up. In the middle of dinner she noticed her pendant missing and became distraught. Not one to leave a woman in distress, I offered my ranger eye to help her find the missing necklace. After a thorough search of various areas she had been through out the day without any luck the Blood Knight's barracks were the last place to search. During our examination of the room Lady Whitebrook took a tumble and I tried to catch her, we both ended up on the bed … fully dressed, when Master Orlinde came in. It was then that we found out he had the missing jewelry so I was just trying to leave."

"And this?" Vorat ran a finger through the frost remaining on the bedpost.

"I panicked," Obito whispered with a shrug.

"You just came back from a six month stint in Northrend and you panicked?" Vorat said in disbelief.

"I'll take the scourge over a pissed off paladin any day," Obito said with a sheepish grin.

"Everything he said is exactly what happened," Una said. "He's been nothing but a gentleman all night; it was just a royal misunderstanding."

Ash sighed and nodded to himself. "I'm sorry," he said, "I was surprised, I'm not known for asking questions first."

Obito returned the nod as the tension left the room. "It's okay, she's a beautiful woman I would probably go on the defensive too. If there are no further questions I think I've had enough excitement for tonight and should probably make my escape."

"No so fast, Cousin," Vorat said as he grabbed Obito's arm. "There is still this minor problem about you being in the barracks, since the guards didn't say anything is it safe to assume you didn't come through the front door?" Obito pleaded silently with Vorat. "Thought so, say goodnight to your date, Ranger."

With a sigh Obito bowed to the pair of paladins that were now wearing bemused expressions. "Good night Lady Whitebrook, thank you for an interesting evening, Master Orlinde."

"Thanks for the help, Obito," Una replied, "Sorry for the trouble."

He shrugged, "Use to it," he replied with a grin. Vorat kept a firm hold on his arm and led him out of the room.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

_Final Note: You can read more about Obito in the trilogy of stories I have posted off my profile (#4 on the To Do List) and further adventures of Ms. Klutz um I mean Una on my friend's page, Firefall Varuna in my favorite authors section, warning though hers will contain mature content._


End file.
